


To Love a Demon

by NeoDiji



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, Language, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: A super super SUPER late fic for Neqtar for Geass Valentine. A SuzaLulu demon/hunter AU, loosely modeled after some Blue Exorcist/Ai No Exorcist universe rules. //“Don’t play dumb,” Lelouch scoffed, rolling his eyes. It could have been any stolen tryst, except— “I’m behind the Demon Rebellion.”Suzaku’s heart dropped. “I don’t understand! Why would demons rally behind a prodigy Exorcist?”“Oh, they wouldn’t,” Lelouch agreed demurely, waving a hand at his costume. “Hence the mask.”





	To Love a Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neqtarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neqtarr/gifts).



> I do not own Code Geass. OR Blue Exorcist.
> 
> Let's pretend it's February 14th of this year, instead of late September. [Neqtar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neqtar) is the most amazing, most patient, most understanding person **ever**.  <3 
> 
> Demon/Hunter AU.
> 
> I started trying to base this off of Blue Exorcist universe rules, and then it slowly morphed into its own thing. And what are technicalities anyway? Unbeta'ed.

“What is so important that you had to drag me all the way out here?” Lelouch demanded crossly, folding his arms and struggling to take a full breath of clean, country air. His legs shook with exhaustion even as he stubbornly remained standing, his intense gaze focused on Suzaku’s. “Well?” he snapped when the other teen took too long to answer.

Wincing, Suzaku stepped back into the sunflowers and finally mumbled, “I think it’ll be easier if I just show you.” Taking a deep breath, he unsheathed his new kendo sword—Lancelot, a recent gift from Tohdoh-sensei for completing his Esquire training—and closed his eyes, as if that would counteract the green flames suddenly framing his profile. His hands shook and his new tail twitched with nerves, but at last he opened his eyes and noticed Lelouch staring at him with a bored expression.

Idly picking at his fingernails, Lelouch muttered, “You’ve discovered you’re a demon. Congratulations, Suzaku.”

“Half-demon,” Suzaku corrected in a daze. He stared at the Kururugi Shrine in the distance, a beacon of knowledge for Exorcists of all levels. His home. His personal hell. “Why aren’t you shocked?”

Lelouch rolled his hand in the air, doing some flamboyant gesture that held no clear meaning. “It was obvious,” he answered, his eyebrow quirking up. “I’ve known for a long time, Suzaku.”

Still gaping, Suzaku wet his lips and mindlessly put his sword away. The green flames instantly vanished the moment the sword was sheathed to the hilt, though the tail, pointed ears, and jagged teeth remained. It had taken Suzaku’s bursting curiosity and lectures from Tohdoh-sensei after-the-fact for Suzaku to understand the truth, and yet Lelouch… “And you still—?” he asked, pointing between them with a confused expression.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and stepped forward, reaching for Suzaku and pulling him close. “It doesn’t matter to me if you’re demon or human,” he said softly. “Hell, you could be a Class Eleven demon and I wouldn’t care. This changes nothing, Suzaku.” He leaned in, gently pressing their lips together and muffling Suzaku’s stupefied gasp. His lips caught on the half-demon’s sharpened teeth, but Lelouch only smirked into their kiss and let one hand wander to caress Suzaku’s tail.

Suzaku went limp against Lelouch’s chest, his body trembling from the sensations.

“Your tail is deliciously sensitive,” Lelouch chuckled darkly. “Good to know.”

“Don’t tease me,” Suzaku gasped, rolling his hips forward into Lelouch’s.

After a long moment of Lelouch proving just how capable he was of exploiting Suzaku’s demonic traits for pleasure, he stepped back and stared at the brunet with a stern look. “What did you expect me to do? Slay you?”

Suzaku shrugged uncomfortably. “Maybe,” he said. “You’re the best Exorcist we’ve got, Lelouch, and I trust you’d make it quick.”

“You’re an _idiot_ ,” Lelouch snapped. His fingers flitted over his own sword’s hilt, but he never drew it. He never had. He never yearned to know what would happen should he disobey the order.

Suzaku rolled his eyes fondly, the insult so familiar it had no bite. “Maybe I can use my heritage to make things better,” he mused softly, looking beyond Lelouch into potential futures. “If I’m going to live, I need to do my part to protect humanity. I’ve been training to be an Exorcist for years, and I don’t want all that to go to waste.” Between summers spent learning the family business at the Kururugi Shrine and his recent high school years at Ashford Academy, complete with secret Exorcism cram classes after regular school, Suzaku had an in-depth background in the field. As did his childhood friend-turned-lover, who’d been there every step of the way since they were ten.

Lelouch only raised an eyebrow.

Lifting his head to the heavens, Suzaku wondered, “Maybe I can access Gehenna as a half-demon. Work from the inside to change things there, make things better so demons don’t feel the _need_ to cross over into Assiah and wreak havoc.”

Again, Lelouch bit out, “Idiot.”

“I can be a bridge,” Suzaku insisted fiercely. “Instead of seeing my demon blood as a curse, I should use it as an opportunity I wouldn’t have as just an ordinary human Exorcist. Lelouch, I can change things from the inside!”

Trembling, face contorted with rage, Lelouch allowed in a tight voice, “It’s true that Satan Charles rules Gehenna with apprehensible force and that things need to change there, but Suzaku, what do you think you can accomplish as a lowly half-demon who’s been raised all his life as a human in Assiah? And trained as an _Exorcist_ , no less?”

“At least I’ll know how to defend myself if they turn on me,” Suzaku pointed out wryly, his shoulders lifting in a slight shrug to the core question. “I’ll figure it out. If I’m not going to die for my existence, then I have to use my unique heritage to change the worlds.”

Sighing, Lelouch said, “You can’t live with yourself otherwise, can you?”

“I’m a half-demon, Lelouch,” Suzaku reminded him somberly.

“What of it?” Lelouch snorted angrily. “You’re Kururugi Suzaku. Demon, human, or something in-between—it doesn’t matter. You are who you are, and you’re incredible. I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself in any way because of a conditioned guilt complex.”

Lelouch never said anything about not sacrificing _other_ people dear to Suzaku’s heart.

-+-

_“Argh, I’ll get you, demon!” Suzaku yelled, charging at the young, pale stranger who’d just been unceremoniously dropped on the Kururugi Shrine’s doorstep, so to speak. Suzaku hadn’t started his true Exorcism training yet, but he figured his fists packed a punch that even a demon couldn’t withstand. “All demons are evil.”_

_“I’m not a demon.”_

_“You’re…not? But your aura—“_

_“It’s just like yours, idiot! I’m Lelouch.” Pale hands curled into fists, mirroring Suzaku’s own like Gehenna mirrored Assiah. “And I’m going to kill Satan.”_

-+-

“Did you know there’s some kind of Demon Rebellion stirring in Gehenna?” Suzaku asked around a yawn, snuggling deeper into Lelouch’s embrace. Crickets chirped outside their window. The night was as peaceful as it apparently wasn’t in the mirror world.

Lelouch hummed noncommittally. “You don’t say.”

Suzaku nodded against his neck. “That’s why more demons have been appearing in Assiah lately. The truly desperate are possessing dust particles here, and all the ones who don’t want to get involved are getting out before things turn south.”

Snorting, Lelouch pointed out, “It’s Gehenna. Things are already south.”

“Things are tense everywhere,” Suzaku said. “Anyway, I know things are bad now, but can you do me a favor?” After a beat of silence, he rushed to ask, “Could you please hold off on Exorcising demons, Lelouch? I know you’re a prodigy Exorcist, but give me some time to win the demons over and start my plan from the bottom up.”

Lelouch nodded and huffed, “Sure, okay.”

“Thanks,” Suzaku said. “I need all the help I can get to promote peace. I don't understand why I can't get my message to stick!”

Shifting in bed, Lelouch held him closer and murmured softly, “Hmmm, tough break, Suzaku. No clue.”

-+-

_“So what did you think of the ‘Student Council’?” Suzaku asked with an exaggerated wink, shoving some Exorcism cram school textbooks back on the shelf. They blended in nicely, if anyone cared to look in the first place._

_Lelouch smirked and glanced around the empty room. “The other trainees show promise, although it’s clear they don’t come from as privileged a background as we’ve had in the field.”_

_Suzaku nodded. “They’ll still be fine Exorcists in the end.”_

_“I suppose they’ll do,” Lelouch acknowledged with a slight shrug. “This won’t be the same.”_

_Suzaku frowned._

_Lelouch startled. “Oh, don’t mind me. I guess I’m just a little homesick. Aren’t you?”_

_“You’re here, Lelouch. It’s already home.”_

-+-

In retrospect, Suzaku reflected, maybe storming the Demon Rebellion’s secret headquarters single-handedly was a rather dumb idea. Lelouch would say so. Suzaku had just been too excited to wait after stumbling upon such crucial information as the infamous leader Zero’s whereabouts. Besides, it might be time-sensitive intel. Suzaku had to act _now_.

Except _now_ he was lying bloody and battered on the floor, outnumbered and overwhelmed with pain.

Zero’s band of demons, the Black Knights, blocked every possible escape route.

An overeager demon sprang forward to end it all. Suzaku closed his eyes in preparation, wanting to picture Lelouch’s face during his last moments.

The attack never landed home, and a strong voice echoed down the hallway: “Don’t hurt him!”

Suzaku opened his eyes to see the overeager demon lurch backwards, as if tugged by an invisible string. A puppet controlled by a master. Suzaku inhaled sharply, recognizing the signs of one of the rarest unholy powers. Geass. Only the most strong-willed and powerful demons could cultivate a Geass, and Suzaku had never come across a high enough ranking demon capable of it. No wonder Zero had accomplished so much in such a short time.

The other Black Knights scrambled back.

Some kind of recognition flickered at the edges of Suzaku’s consciousness as Zero marched quickly towards him. The pain drove away any clear connection, leaving Suzaku in a state of muddled anxiety.

“Zero is the most powerful demon ever, so don’t even think about trying anything,” hissed another demon from the sidelines.

Suzaku managed to blink, but controlling his eyelids felt like an impossible feat.

“Bring him to my room,” Zero ordered, waving his hand imperiously in a way that again tugged vaguely at Suzaku’s memory. “Carefully!”

The almost-panicked command swirled distantly in Suzaku’s brain as he gave himself over to the pain.

-+-

_Suzaku had dreamed for months of waking in Lelouch’s bed, but he’d always imagined the surrounding circumstances being more romantic than medical._

_There was still something soft and telling in Lelouch’s touch as he doctored Suzaku’s wounds, skillfully bringing him back from the brink._

-+-

Waking up in Zero’s bed had never been on Suzaku’s to-do list.

He grudgingly had to admit that he felt comfortable, though—treated and cared for as if he was worth saving. His mind was sharper than before, and his senses were honed to the point that it was obvious Zero had employed some kind of demonic healing power in Suzaku’s favor. But why waste such energy on an enemy?

Suzaku grunted as Zero himself strode into the room, carrying a tray of human food. Then, green eyes widening, Suzaku shot straight up in bed. He noticed nothing except the obvious.

While his face may have been hidden, Zero was still recognizable.

With proper mental clarity, Suzaku _knew_ this aura. Intimately. “Lelouch?!”

Setting the tray on a nearby table, the masked rebel leader paused for a dramatic moment before slowly revealing his face. “Hello, Suzaku.”

Suzaku recoiled, even though he’d known it was coming. “What the hell are you doing here?!” he thundered, his clenched fists shaking atop the bedsheets.

“Don’t play dumb,” Lelouch scoffed, rolling his eyes. It could have been any stolen tryst, except— “I’m behind the Demon Rebellion.”

Suzaku’s heart dropped. “I don’t understand! Why would demons rally behind a prodigy Exorcist?”

“Oh, they wouldn’t,” Lelouch agreed demurely, waving a hand at his costume. “Hence the mask.”

Suzaku felt like he was having an out-of-body experience, this was so surreal. Maybe he had died after all, and this crazy living nightmare was divine punishment for his mistakes. There couldn’t be a worse reality. “Okay,” Suzaku said around the forming lump in his throat, deciding to roll with it in the hopes of coming out the other side, “why would you lead a Demon Rebellion?”

Lelouch’s face twisted in a way that finally matched his true nature, red rage flickering in his left eye. “I told you when we first met, Suzaku,” he said, sounding eerily calm. “I’m going to kill Satan.”

Suzaku breathed in sharply, clutching the sheets like an anchoring point. “No Exorcist has ever succeeded! Even ones as talented as you, Lelouch!”

“Idiot,” Lelouch barked around a laugh, settling down in a chair and crossing his legs like he had nowhere better to be. “Do you still think I’m a real Exorcist? I’ve just been using stage performance to mask my demon powers as Exorcism skills.”

Definitely an out-of-body experience. Suzaku swallowed, wishing his mouth wasn’t so dry. “Demon…skills?”

Lelouch laughed lightly, almost mockingly, as he laid a hand over his heart and bent his head in introduction. “You’re not the only half-demon in the room, Suzaku.”

“What?!” Suzaku fell sideways out of bed, tangled in the sheets and wondering when he would turn the last corner.

Lelouch laughed louder, beckoning Suzaku forward. “I’m a bit higher up in status than you, but we’re both the same brand of creature.” He narrowed his eyes and his fingers twitched. He could easily have been arguing an insane Exorcist training with Milly, only— “My father, Satan Charles, abandoned me to Exorcists when I was a child. I adapted and blended in—flawlessly, might I add—and learned anything I could that might help me take him down.” Proudly lifting his chin, he added, “It was a struggle sometimes to protect _myself_ as a half-demon in a lair of Exorcists, but of course I was successful.”

“Of course,” Suzaku echoed dryly. He mechanically climbed to his feet, letting the sheets pool around his feet alongside his botched life.

“It’s just my luck that several classes of demons are dissatisfied with my father’s rule,” Lelouch went on. He waved to the food almost disinterestedly, like he’d moved on from the mundane but accepted it still played a role. “It would be foolish not to utilize their potential. So here we are.”

Wherever _here_ entailed. “Let me make sure I’ve got this,” Suzaku said quickly, sliding into a chair in front of his meal. “This whole time, you’ve been secretly riling up demons for your rebellion while I’ve been actively trying to win them over to peaceful change?!”

“That’s about the crux of it,” Lelouch said simply, raising an eyebrow in a familiar look of challenge.

Slamming a fist on the table, Suzaku roared, “I don’t understand!” He had a strong urge to throw the food in Lelouch’s face, but he restrained himself at the last second. “You knew my plan. Why didn’t you just _help_ me?!”

Lelouch snorted and idly picked at his gloves. “Because it’s a stupid plan,” he said. “You won’t get anywhere using such soft methods. I want a new demon world order, too, but I have a more efficient way of getting there.” Slowly lifting his head to stare Suzaku in the eye, Lelouch stopped playing and asked, “Rather, Suzaku, why won’t _you_ join _me_?”

“Because it’s violent and wrong!” Suzaku yelled. The table trembled—no, that was him shaking worse than when he’d confessed his feelings.

And just like that time, Lelouch was composed by contrast. “Suzaku,” he said with fond exasperation, “you were _brought up_ to battle demons as an Exorcist.”

Suzaku scooted his chair back and insisted, “But now I know there’s a better way.”

Steepling his fingers, Lelouch leaned forward and clarified, “And that way means invading the Demon Rebellion leader’s lair to…what? Request assistance in your foolish quest?”

Well, when he put it like that… Suzaku shrugged self-consciously, trying not to notice how ordinary the room seemed. Anything would seem ordinary when the star occupant shone so brightly. “Well, yeah. I figured there was nothing wrong with asking you to stop.”

Lelouch’s eyebrow inched higher. “…You ran blindly into a nest of enemy demons.”

Squirming, Suzaku tried to laugh it off. “Eh, I figured I could defend myself if things got dangerous. I mean, I _was_ raised as an Exorcist.”

Face darkening, Lelouch slid gracefully to his feet. “Unluckily for you, Suzaku, so was I. None of your little tricks will work, especially not against my Geass.”

Betrayal, Suzaku reflected, burned worse than having his ass handed to him by a horde of demons.

-+-

_Lelouch was warm and pliant under him, adorably demanding as he yanked Suzaku closer. Deep moans fell from his lips, seeping into and nourishing Suzaku’s heart like rainwater on sunflowers. It had been a long drought before this breaking storm of passion. Suzaku had feared it would never come, and it was fear of another sort that had broken open their clouds with a thunderclap of realization, lightning bridging them together with electrical pleasure. Lelouch’s fingertips left sparks as they ghosted everywhere they could reach, exploring Suzaku’s erogenous zones like they might appear later on some practical exam._

_Suzaku nipped at Lelouch’s lips, smirking into their kisses as Lelouch squirmed for more. With a heady moan, Suzaku pulled back and stared down at his best friend. Whole and unhurt, safe in Suzaku’s arms instead of in danger taking on a large band of Oni demons by himself. Even prodigies weren’t invincible. Suzaku had gotten there just in time. He shuddered, trying to block the mental image of the demons converging on Lelouch like a swarm of buzzards on a fresh carcass._

_But now it was Suzaku’s mouth all over Lelouch’s skin, damp with sweat and gloriously enticing as Suzaku nuzzled his nipple. The rips and tears in Lelouch’s clothes lay conveniently over some of the more interesting parts of his anatomy, and Suzaku didn’t want to question fate. He’d been waiting too long, and Lelouch was responding to him like a sunflower opening its petals for more heat._

_“I’ve wanted this for ages,” Lelouch confessed, his overeager hands ever so skillful at drawing out Suzaku’s rampant feelings._

_Suzaku just moaned and sucked hard on Lelouch’s nipple. His tongue flicked at a scratch leftover from the fight, where a horn had grazed just under Lelouch’s left breast. Suzaku had raged and nearly annihilated that particular demon for hurting Lelouch, especially when he’d thought the horn had pierced Lelouch’s heart. Sometimes, Suzaku reflected, they were just lucky._

_With the last of the demons taken care of and Lelouch looking radiant in the sunset, Suzaku had snapped. He’d barely gotten Lelouch’s surprised-yet-pleased permission before capturing his lips and lowering them to the training grounds grass, indulging himself in his best friend’s mirrored affections. He’d almost lost the chance for this. He’d almost lost **Lelouch**. _

_Nothing in either world could ever compare._

-+-

Suzaku lost Lelouch the very second he declared them enemies. In retrospect, he should have seen that coming.

Out of respect for their past, Lelouch had let Suzaku go instead of throwing him to the Black Knights.

Suzaku had dashed home to Tohdoh-sensei to improve his training, staying tight-lipped concerning the truth he still couldn’t process.

The Demon Rebellion had increased its strength exponentially during the time it took Suzaku to feel comfortable facing Lelouch again.

And now…

Now Suzaku was hunting Lelouch.

It made him sick to his stomach and he could barely put one foot in front of the other, but he had promised himself. The vow hung leaden on his heart, displacing other promises once whispered in the hush of night and cocoon of blankets. Times had changed. Suzaku had changed. _Lelouch_ had—no, he’d always been a demon cloaked in holy lies.

Suzaku had to keep reminding himself of that, or else all would be lost. It was nigh impossible when he remembered the earnest glow in Lelouch’s eyes when they’d exchanged their first ‘I love you’s,’ the feeling of Lelouch’s fingers slotted between his under the table during lessons, the heartwarming way Lelouch curled into Suzaku’s embrace sometimes at night despite him being the better Exorcist—no. Not Exorcist. Demon. None of this was helping.

Gehenna was as unwelcoming as ever, and Suzaku felt like the worst demon hunter alive. Did it count if he didn’t _really_ want to find Lelouch?

But then, Lelouch found him first.

Suzaku stomped on his prayers. Useless.

“So you decided to come back?” Lelouch—or rather, Zero—taunted from a high vantage point, his cape flapping in the wind. He stayed steady on his cliff ledge. “What reason could you possibly have to leave Assiah this time? Don’t tell me you’re going to start up your ‘demons for peaceful protest’ movement again, because I’d like to remind you how much of an epic fail that was last time.”

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. “The only epic fail I see around here is wearing a ridiculous mask.”

Zero inclined his head. “Ah, yes. Your metaphorical mask _is_ rather ridiculous, Suzaku. I’m glad you caught that. Saves me the trouble of highlighting your weak façade.”

Squaring his shoulders, Suzaku got to the point and shouted, “I’m here to take care of you, Lelouch!”

Zero’s laugh echoed through the mask. “There was a time those words would have meant something better.”

The sun was duller in Gehenna. No sunflowers would thrive here. Especially since— “Yeah, and then you started the Demon Rebellion.”

Tapping the bottom of his mask thoughtfully, Zero said, “Which you never would have figured out had you not become aware of your half-demon status and inherent access to Gehenna.” He straightened, turning his head back and forth to survey the empty land of nothingness. “If you’d only stayed in Assiah and lived as an Exorcist like you always wanted, we wouldn’t be here.”

The empty land of nothingness had been chosen as a stake-out place for a _reason_ , dammit. Frowning, Suzaku said, “You can’t turn this on me. You can’t blame me for your mistakes, Lelouch!” Brandishing his hellfire sword, Suzaku unsheathed Lancelot and grimaced as green flames flickered off his skin.  Desperate times called for desperate measures, and all that. “I’m going to save both worlds—even if it means erasing us both!”

“However tragically romantic it would be to die with you, I have things I need to accomplish,” Zero said, miming a yawn. He slid to the ground, somehow managing to look graceful doing even that. “I am going to free the misunderstood and disadvantaged demons from Gehenna.”

Suzaku leapt forward, steering wide. “Then you’re dooming Assiah to ruin!”

“Destruction comes before creation,” Zero said, shrugging one shoulder before drawing his own sword, Shinkiro.

Suzaku’s breath caught as purple fire swirled around Zero. He was mesmerizing—but then, Lelouch always had been. Shaking himself out of his love-addled stupor, Suzaku lowered Lancelot and asked again, “Why are you doing this? If Gehenna is as bad for the demons as you say, then why can’t you work here and make things better for them from the inside?”

Zero removed his mask and tossed it aside, clashing gazes with Suzaku. “This is far more effective. Besides, I’m an outcast prince, the son of Satan. I can’t move freely.”

The castaway royalty thing was new, but Suzaku couldn’t let himself be distracted. “Your plans are going to kill millions of innocents!”

Lelouch idly twirled his sword, as blasé as if this was any old debate at Ashford Academy. “And in the process, save trillions more in the long-run.”

Suzaku lowered his head, skepticism and questions fighting for control. “Okay, fine, you’re committed to your Demon Rebellion. Why even train as an Exorcist, then?”

“There are some demons who act as over-privileged parasites,” Lelouch said, tossing a quick glare towards the spires of Satan Charles’s palace poking over the horizon. “Exorcism lets me take care of _them_ efficiently while maintaining the cover I need in Assiah.”

Suzaku shook his head. His hands were shaking even harder. “You have Geass…”

Lelouch snorted, “And to openly use it would be to paint a target on my back. That would be poor strategy, wouldn’t it?”

“This isn’t one of your damn chess games!”

Lelouch stopped twirling Shinkiro. “You’re right, Suzaku. This is real life. For humans _and_ demons.”

Suzaku took a step back. “I’m fighting for the innocent,” he said, intentionally vague as to the species he meant. “If I have to take you down to do it, Lelouch, I will.”

“Then if that is your goal, Suzaku, I must eliminate you first,” Lelouch sighed. He wiped at the corner of his eye melodramatically. “I’m sad you won’t live to see the united world I’ll make wielding both the holy powers of Exorcism and the unholy powers of Geass. You would have loved it in the end, as you once loved me.”

And dammit if that didn’t cut deeper than any sword.

-+-

_“You two make a really good team,” Shirley said with a little giggle. The demons Milly had let loose had all been rounded up and purified, mostly thanks to the efforts of Lelouch-and-Suzaku._

_They looked at each other._

_Finally, Lelouch nodded. “There isn’t anything in this world that Suzaku and I can’t do together!”_

_He never said anything about their probability for success in any other worlds._

-+-

It had been too much. The world had felt like it was caving in.

Suzaku had fled, and Lelouch hadn’t seemed too intent on catching him. They’d faced one another several times since that first standoff, and each time had become a circle of argument leading nowhere. Suzaku never gathered the heart to hurt Lelouch after all, but then—Lelouch never struck him, either. They played with their swords and cast admiring looks at each other enshrouded in colored flames, but all they did was try to persuade one another to think differently. When they weren’t flirting.

“You’re beautiful in green flames, Suzaku,” Lelouch purred, sliding the tip of his sword along Suzaku’s. Sparks flew.

Suzaku swallowed, leaning against a dead tree in his new forest hideout. Despite the hellfire, it was always winter in Gehenna. “Look who’s talking,” he said in a raspy voice, gazing star-struck at the purple fire surrounding Lelouch’s profile. The flames complemented Lelouch’s eyes.

“Why do you resist?” Lelouch asked softly, turning to open himself up.

It was hotter than hot. Suzaku wiped his brow, taking a moment to think. His peaceful protest had never gained momentum, and things were becoming worse in Gehenna by the day. Lelouch’s Demon Rebellion was the only choice still standing. All Suzaku’s other options had flickered out of existence, never having the oxygen to give life to his ideals. He was exhausted of fighting what was undeniable, there was no other way, and Lelouch was so spellbinding. Suzaku dropped his sword.

They clashed together in a storm of green and purple fire, their mouths fused before Lelouch’s sword hit the ground. Their demon tails twined together in a new form of affection as their flames blended, and their fangs collided with the force of their kisses to leave cuts on lips. It was messy and wild and just what Suzaku needed after being away from home for so long.

With a groan, Suzaku extricated his tail from Lelouch’s—only to slide it down the inside of Lelouch’s pants. The cleft of his ass against Suzaku’s sensitive tail-tip felt divine, just like when they were expressing their love in Assiah.

“Oh fuck, _yes_!” Lelouch moaned, nipping Suzaku’s pointed ear and returning the favor. “I always wanted—ahh, Suzaku, the tuft of hair tickles—oh, deeper!”

Suzaku shook his head with a taunting smile. “We can’t really. Not without the proper supplies. I don’t want to hurt you, Lelouch.”

Sniffing airily, Lelouch said with a naughty gleam in his eye, “I don’t suppose you could tell that to the stubborn demon hunter who’s been bothering me for the past several months.”

“I don’t think he’ll hunt you anymore,” Suzaku murmured with a wince. “He’s…really sorry.”

Lelouch kissed him. “I accept his apology and return one of my own.”

A branch fell, but Suzaku hardly noticed in the joy of having Lelouch back. Smile splitting his cheeks, he chuckled. “He accepts. He also wants you to stop teasing.”

“Oh, then what does he want instead?” Lelouch drawled, using his demon tail in the most erotic ways Suzaku had never dared to dream—

Suzaku felt lightheaded as he ordered, “ _Purify_ me, Exorcist Demon.”

-+-

_“Are you sure you’re ready?” Suzaku asked for the millionth time, smoothing a hand down Lelouch’s arm. Milly had worked them hard Exorcising demons around town. “We can wait.”_

_Lelouch rolled his eyes. “I am completely sure, Suzaku,” he said, lifting his hips. “I want you inside. Nothing is going to interfere.”_

-+-

“Did you really think I’d never meddle in your vicious little schemes? I was just biding my time!” Satan Charles said amidst his harsh laughter, his whole body jiggling with glee in contrast to the way Lelouch lay utterly still.

The attack had come silently from behind. They’d never seen it coming.

Satan Charles had always been the high king of demons for a reason.

There was a rushing noise in Suzaku’s ears as he knelt desperately by his demon lover. “Save yourself!” he begged, his voice cracking. Guilt gnawed at his insides, already pierced by the broken shards of his heart. “Use your Geass or something!”

Lelouch smiled thinly. “I’m a half-demon, Suzaku. I can’t pull off miracles.”

Satan Charles cackled louder. “That’s right. I got rid of you years ago, Lelouch, and now I’m getting rid of you for good. You _and_ your little Demon Rebellion annoyance.” He turned on his heel, job complete, and left them to their inevitable misery of separation.

Brought about because they’d ironically been too focused on each other. Distracted.

Suzaku hung his head and sniffled.

Lelouch took in a stuttering breath. “I tried.” His expression was a unique mix of weak and intense as his eyes darted all over Suzaku, clearly wanting to see Suzaku’s face during his final moments. “At least I had you at the end.”

Feeling detached, Suzaku froze. There was one thing he could still give his beloved before violet eyes closed forever. “It won’t end with you, Lelouch,” he choked out, tripping over his words in his hurry. This was time-sensitive, and he had to act _now_. “I promise to carry on our dream. I’ll see your Demon Rebellion through to the end, in your honor.”

The steel shackle vow dragged on Suzaku’s heart as purple flames flickered out, even as the light of hope in violet eyes never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Because bouncing ideas had me clutching my gut laughing, I decided to share some prime excerpts from the extensive planning process:
> 
> -+-
> 
> Ok. Scene. Suzaku and Lelouch both try to possess someone. Metaphysical mind sex ensues. Random third party is scarred. End scene.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Fate: Only an Exorcist can slay Satan. 
> 
> Lelouch: Then I shall become an Exorcist! 
> 
> Fate: ...You're the son of Satan, kid. 
> 
> Lelouch: I can do the impossible. I make miracles happen. Watch me. 
> 
> Fate: Now I'm interested. 
> 
> Lelouch: Fuck you, I do what I want -- SUZAKU, oh hi, I wasn't just thinking about you in some weird context or anything.
> 
> Suzaku: *crying* Lelouch, it turns out I'm a --a half-demon! I thought I was gonna be an Exorcist and now PARADIGM SHIFT 
> 
> Lelouch: That sucks, Suzaku. Really. You can always still be an Exorcist. 
> 
> Suzaku: I have learned to protect myself from evil demons... I know! I'll go to hell and try to change things peacefully from the inside. 
> 
> Lelouch: Are you an idiot? 
> 
> Suzaku: No, I'm a half-demon 
> 
> Lelouch: You're a full moron
> 
> -+-
> 
> Suzaku: Wait, I feel possessed--
> 
> Lelouch: Hi, Suzaku 
> 
> Suzaku: LELOUCH, YOU'RE INSIDE ME? 
> 
> Lelouch: We're connected, idiot. I can exist here in this metaphysical sense, in your heart, because you keep me alive by carrying on.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Lelouch is the son of Satan who grew up abandoned to Exorcists, but miraculously survives and picks up his own skills. He wants to overthrow Satan and make the demon world better. But he'll totally play both sides to keep his secret and reach his ultimate goal of taking down his father.
> 
> Suzaku has just learned he's a demon/half-demon and is horrified with himself, and he does the whole ironic "I will be an Exorcist and take down my own kind so humanity will be safer" thing. He comes across demon!Lelouch and is taken aback that his best friend/crush has been both a demon and prodigy Exorcist for years. Everything he thought he knew is falling apart. He still likes/loves Lelouch though, he's just confused. He wants to use his demon side to enter and explore “hell” and make things better for the demons from the inside, but – plot hole – him being an Exorcist doesn’t tie in with that at all! :o
> 
>  
> 
> He doesn't want demons crawling over the human world, though, so that makes him Lelouch's enemy...Or something. So demon!Suzaku is conflicted. Then metaphysical mind sex ensues.
> 
> -+-
> 
> ...I deeply apologize for no metaphysical mind sex in-fic, when it was in all the planning. XD


End file.
